It is widely known to use electronic tags for various purposes. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags, as well as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, are used for purposes such as tracking sales and shipments of products to which they are attached. These tags may also be used to provide theft deterrence to articles to which they are attached.
The efficient use of such electronic tags require the tag to be securely attached to the desired article preventing inadvertent or unauthorized removal therefrom. However, to function effectively in the retail market, it is desirable to have the tag be quickly and efficiently removed from the article so that the purchaser can remove the article from the purchased location, especially when the tags are used in combination with article surveillance.
With certain articles such as articles having elongate portions, it is desirable to insert the tag housing over the elongate portion by sliding the tag housing thereover. Effective means must be provided to secure the tag housing to the elongate article yet permit efficient removal, when necessary.